


The Story Of A Soiled Cloak

by Wilok0123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Honor, Love, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilok0123/pseuds/Wilok0123
Summary: The lovestory of Arys and Arianne, and tyene a bit.. :)
Relationships: Areo Hotah/ His axe, Arianne Martell/Arys Oakheart, Arys Oakheart/ Tyene Sand, Doran Martell/Mellario of Norvos, Myrcella Baratheon/Trystane Martell, Tyene Sand/Arianne Martell
Kudos: 3





	The Story Of A Soiled Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Write a comment what you think about the chapter :)

_It was a normal day in king's landing, was nice and hot. Arys decided to be a bit at the white tower, in its cold rooms. Yet he got a letter in the kings name, hes summoned to the great hall. He didnt see the reason why he got a letter, and why not just a call from another brothers, but he was asked for something._

_As he started his walk towards the great hall he felt something, something strange, like he felt something horrible will happen. This feeling made his nauseous, "What if they will take away my cloak? Like with Barristan? Poor man, i laughed at him like how everybody did, it was a bad idea" He just walked, he had orders to fulfill, so he fulfill it. He was at the door when it opened..._

_-_ Your grace! I got a letter stating that i had to come here. What is the reason for the order Your Grace? Asked Arys curiously

\- Ser Arys Oakheart, Said the Dowager Queen Cersei Lannister. You are trusted with an important task.

-What is it?

-You shall be the man protecting Princess Myrcella Baratheon on her way into dorne, and in dorne also.

-Your Grace! Im honored to be choosed to this great mission. When will i have to go with the princess

-2 days later ser, prepare it will be a long journey. And now go.

_"Being sent to Dorne? Someone wake me up from this dream!" Even though the reachmen and the dornishmen hate eachother its better than kings landing, and he got an important mission, he is grateful. He is more than grateful, he IS happy as much he can be. The nice and hot kings landing will become the less nicer, and more hotter Sunspear. Still, hes finally free from the constant surveillance of the little birds, and the never ending political intrigue. Freedom is on its way, who knows maybe he find friends in Dorne, fighters who devoted to swords just like him._

_2 days later, on the journey to Dorne..._

_Arys was happy, he got a great place in a good ship, his cabinet is next to the princesses cabinet, so he will be close to her. She was a bold girl, at the age of 14, a flowered maiden yes, but still a girl. She will marry the son of the dornish prince, Trystane Martell to secure dorne on the side of the baratheons. It was sad to see his brother cry while she was on her way to the ship, yet his brother, his majesty Joffrey scolded him for it, poor soul._

_After weeks of sailing they were finally at the dornish shores._

_Arys was sad, the princess was always unhappy to be at the ship. He doesnt blame her, she lost her whole family, they live but she will not meet with them for a long time._

_She didnt eat, drink or even speak much, Arys tried to cheer her up yet she was always the gloomy girl since the journey. Arys decided to try again after he heard the news of them being near to sunspear, so that the princess will not look like an attractive potato sack._

-My princess, how do you feel yourself today? _Said Arys with a cheerful tone, hopefully she got this tone too._

-I feel fine ser, _said the gloomy little maiden._

-My princess, its obvious how unhappy are you, is this journey the reason of your unhappines?

-Yes ser... I miss my family, i never wanted to go but i musst... _said myrcella with tears in her small and beautiful green eyes, Lannister eyes. Sometimes he questioned of her being a baratheon._

 _-_ Dont cry little princess, i miss my family also, yet i did my duty and become a kingsguard, a honorable mission for my life. I find my happines in it, in being a respected person with a disrespected title.

-How? _asked myrcella like if Arys just told a joke she didnt understand._

 _-_ Well, its my task to gave this titles honor back, you see Ser Meryn is a cruel drunkard, Boros is a glutton, Jaime your uncle is a kingslayer, Swann is the only honorable person, Loras is just a gloryhunter, The Hound is... the hound and i am the last one, i have honor and balon only, our mission also to make the kingsguard filled with worthy man.

-And how it connects to me?

-Well you have to do your duty for your family, and marry trystane martell, yet maybe you will like or even love him, he is in your age. He is a boy yet you have to wait 2 years for the marriage, or 1 it depends on the families. My thing is to protect you my princess. _Myrcella started to blush_

 _-_ Thank you my lor... ser, thank you ser.

-Its my duty to protect you princess, you did not need to thank for it.

-Not the protection thing, i thanked for what you've said, it isnt your duty to cheer me up. _Myrcella kissed Arys's cheek, Arys blushed one and just stayed silent until he spat out._

 _-_ If you want to be cheered up than speak with me more. _Said arys in a joking manner._

_Days later a servant arrived and said to arys:_

_-_ Ser, we arrived at Sunspear, the princess of Dorne welcomes us.

-Ok im comming, i just pack my things, i need only a couple of minutes.

_After the packing he went out with the princess... He missed a heartbeat when he laid his eyes on the dornish princess, she was unbelievably beautiful... What is her name asked Arys from himself, he knowed it yet he forgot what it was. It was... it was... Arianne, yes her name is Arianne Martell. He had some erection problems when she started to speak with Myrcella._

_-_ Ahh, princess Myrcella, its good to see you. _Gods she has a beautiful voice, the warrior like the candle i lit at the day when i heard of me going to dorne, worth it._

 _-_ Princess Arianne, its good to see you too. _The princesses hugged eachother as a friendly gesture._

 _-_ And who is this shining white knight next to you? _Arys got shocked hearing her asking about him, he will answer, not myrcella._

 _-_ Im Ser Arys Oakheart, its a pleasure to meet you princess. _I hope i doesnt sounded like i just got a death sentence._

 _-_ Oh, my handsome knight from the reach, your are lucky Myrcella, you have a great companion with yourself. _Well, im shocked, she probably sees it._

-Ehh... ahh, o... Thank you princess Arianne, how did you know im from the reach? _That was awkward. Hope she will just answer my question._

 _-_ I learned much about the westerosi houses, even outside of dorne, i dont know why, but my father insisted it.

\- (Myrcella) Well princess, Arys i have to go.

-(Arianne) We have to go, come with user ser arys, we will need some... protection, and the handsome proctectors are the best ones. _Arys blushed like a maiden, a funny sight._

 _-_ Than lets go princesses. 

_Well to summaries, im in dorne, free from the lannisters watching eye, with a gorgeus princess, who likes me probably in a very small way... Gods, what i speak about, i have to keep my honor and never shall i soil my cloak..._


End file.
